I Don't Want to Love You
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: Sequel to "She Always Loved You;" Serena and Darien have officially called it quits with their friendship, and they've gone back to arguing with each other. Serena wants to move on with her life. Just when things are finally starting to move in the right direction for her, a disaster occurs, and she's forced to do something that she never thought she'd have to do. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the not-so-great first chapter of the sequel to **_**She Always Loved You**_**. I hope none of you get disappointed!**

**_Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!_**

Chapter 1

"Well Rita. I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

"Yeah. It's been going pretty smoothly so far, but it's only been about three months right now. There's still another seven more to go."

Serena laughed a little. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Rita. Plus, this is the time you should be driving Andrew up the walls." She took a sip of her lemonade. The two women were sitting outside in at the local café on a sunny day.

"So how have things been with you, Serena?"

Serena leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and sighing heavily. "Well, work has been fantastic, but other than that, life's been pretty dull, to be honest."

Rita nodded her head. Before she could ask Serena a question, they both heard a familiar voice coming by.

"Yeah. I'll take the case. I'll get to the office as soon as I get off of lunch break."

Serena couldn't help but look up to see him. He had seen Rita and greeted her.

"Hello Rita. Hi…oh." His smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a glare.

Serena returned the glare before she rolled her eyes turned her head away, smirking.

Rita sighed once Darien had walked away. "You two. It's just like back when you first met each other."

"Hmph. I hate to sound childish, but it's all his fault. He obviously lacks the skills to be able to maintain a platonic relationship with me. It's either he's fawning over me or he hates my guts."

"And you'd rather have him hate your guts than fawn over you?" Rita asked curiously.

The doctor just shrugged. "I don't really care. He's part of the past, now. Not something I should be worried about." Rita couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face, and Serena noticed this. "I know what you're going to say to me. I've grown into a cold woman, right?"

"Not necessarily cold, but…detached, yeah." Rita watched as Serena looked away, fiddling with the straw of her drink. "You seem lonely, Serena, and…I'm worried about you."

Serena offered Rita a small, apologetic smile. "Don't worry about me, Rita. I'll be fine. I'm probably going through some kind of midlife crisis right now."

"You're 26, Serena."

Serena didn't speak for a moment. Then she responded. "Well, if I die at 52, then this will be my midlife, won't it?"

"Serena!" Rita reprimanded, smacking Serena's hand lightly. "Don't say crazy stuff like that."

Serena giggled a little, and Rita joined her. "I'm just joking, Rita. No need to get all serious!" She then added, "Plus, if everything goes well, my life should hopefully be turning around soon."

"Oh that's right! How's everything going with that?"

Serena grinned. "Everything's been going great so far. I have to meet with him a few more times before it's finalized." Serena sighed happily. "Things seem to finally be going in the right direction, Rita. I'll be ecstatic if this works out, too."

"I'm sure it will, Serena. I can't wait!"

"Me either!"

* * *

"You ran into Rita and Serena, hm?"

"I saw Rita, yeah. The other person, not sure."

Andrew resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Darien. "Dare, seriously. You need to stop acting so immature about this whole thing."

"She's the one being immature, Drew! I just wanted to get back together with her! But I didn't imagine that she had morphed into a cold, heartless woman!"

"Now Dare. I think you're going a little too far calling her heartless. Just because she rejected _you _doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart." Andrew and Darien were sitting in one of the booths at the Crown Arcade.

Andrew then asked, "Speaking of which, what exactly happened between the two of you last time you saw her? When the two of you went out with your parents, you just told me about how she said she didn't want to love you, but you didn't seem as bitter as you are now."

Darien sighed as he told Andrew of the last time he had a somewhat civil conversation with Serena.

* * *

(**AN: Wow. A flashback. It's been a while since I've written one of these! I hope I don't do too bad of a job!**)

_One evening, a couple of weeks after Serena and Darien had gone to the restaurant together, Serena was at one of the parks, sitting on a bench overlooking the lake. She didn't hear Darien coming up behind her. _

"_Hey stranger." _

"_Ah!" Serena shrieked, jumping up from the bench. She calmed down a little bit when she saw it was Darien; nevertheless, she did feel a little uneasy. "Uh…hi…Darien." _

"_Hey. What are you doing here all alone?" _

"_Oh, just…reflecting." She stared down at her feet then looked up at him. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I…I may have gone a little too far with yelling at you like that." _

"_Finally. I was wondering when I'd hear you apologize." _

_She turned her head a little to the right, her eyebrows furrowing a little. "What do you mean?" _

"_What I mean is that you owed me that apology." _

_Serena could feel the anger bubble up with her. "Excuse me?! I think _you _should be apologizing to _me_!" _

"_Why should I apologize when I did nothing wrong?!" _

_Serena gasped. "Did nothing wrong?! This whole thing is your fault!" _

_Darien was getting angry with her, especially given her accusatory tone. "What are you talking about?! If you weren't so difficult, then maybe we could be happy right now!" _

"_Well maybe if you weren't such a big selfish jerk then I wouldn't have to talk to you this way!" _

"_You know what? I hate to say this to you, but I've got no other choice. You've turned into a cold, unfeeling person!" _

"_Well excuse me for being a little distant. My ex-fiancé from so many years ago decided to pop up into my life all of a sudden just when I was finally moving on from him breaking my heart just because of something that happened in our past lives and is now trying to force a relationship on me!" _

_They both yelled back and forth at each other, not exactly aware that they were outside and that the sky was becoming darker._

"_Gosh Darien! You are being such a brat!"_

"_Ha! Looks who's talking, you meatball head!" _

_Serena sent him a death glare. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" _

_He smiled triumphantly. "Meatball head. Because that's what you are!"_

"_Don't you DARE call me that, Darien Shields!"_

_He frowned. "You know what? I give up! I've finally realized that I'm fighting for a lost cause." He took a few steps backwards, away from her. "I'm not going to fight for someone who doesn't want to be with me!" _

_Serena threw her hands in the air. "Finally! You get it! It took you long enough!" _

_Darien snorted. "Whatever. Consider this officially the end of any and every relationship we ever had with each other, Meatball Head." _

"_Fine with me!" _

"_Fine!" _

_With that, the two of them stomped off, away from each other._

* * *

"And ever since then, we haven't spoken…civilly with each other."

Andrew's eyes were wide. "Boy, you two sure did share some words, huh?" He then regarded Darien carefully. "But Darien. Are you sure you're going to be able to move on from Serena? As in _really_ move on from her?"

"Of course I can. Why? Do you doubt that I can?!"

"I know you _can_. My question is do you actually _want _to move on from her?"

"Yes I do. I get any girl to date me. I don't need to be with her."

Andrew sighed defeatedly, shaking his head. "Well, I guess you have a point there. But it would be nice if you two could at least speak somewhat civilly with each other instead of yelling your heads off at each other."

"Blame that on her. She starts it."

"Darien. You're the one who instigates it." Andrew smiled. "You both always did seem to get the other person riled up easily."

"Let's just move on from talking about her, Drew. Tell me what's been going on in your life."

**Yeah, so this was probably a really bad chapter. Sorry! I hope that things will get better as I continue to work on the story. I can't promise constant updates, because I'm focusing more on another fan fiction right now, but I'll try to update more often, especially if I see that people are interested in the story. Thanks!**


	2. Update 5-29-14

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll be honest: I had literally no idea where I was going to go with this story. It's been a while since I've written the first one; however, today, I figured out a decent plan for this story. While I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, it should hopefully be done and posted at the end of this week (as in Sunday). Again, thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! It's nice to know people really enjoyed the first story. I only hope you won't be disappointed with this one! Thanks!


	3. Update 7-19-14

Man! I feel so bad having abandoned this story for so long! I said I'd post a chapter a long time ago, and I didn't. I definitely will be continuing this story; however, I'll probably be updating monthly, so one chapter a month. I'll do my very best to get chapter 2 done for July 31st at the latest. Again, I'm super sorry! It's just been life and other fanfics have been occupying my time!


End file.
